1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media playback apparatus capable of testing a user application and a method for testing a user application using the same, and more particularly, to a media playback apparatus capable of testing a user application which is generated by executing a developer application in a computing apparatus, and a method for testing a user application using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Blu-ray disc (referred to as “BD” hereinafter) provides not only HD images through a Blu-ray disc player (referred to as “BDP” hereinafter) but also various user applications executed in the BDP.
A user can be provided with a service by selecting a desired user application from various user applications stored in a BD and executing the selected user application. For example, when the user selects and executes a VOD application, a BDP accesses a VOD server to provide video selected by the user in real time.
A user application executed in a BDP is generated by compiling a source code configured in JAVA.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional user application development environment.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user generates a user application using application development software installed in a computing apparatus 10 such as a PC. Specifically, the user generates a source code using the application development software. The user creates a user application by compiling the source code using a compiler included in the application development software.
To test and debug the generated user application, the user stores the user application in a storage unit 20 such as a BD. The user inserts the storage unit 20 into a media playback apparatus 30 to execute the user application stored in the storage unit 20.
The media playback apparatus 30 outputs a debugging message and a log message, which are generated by the user application, through a display unit 40.
The user corrects and compiles the source code with reference to the debugging message and the log message and repeats the above-mentioned procedure.
In the conventional user application development environment, it is necessary to store a corrected user application in the storage unit 20 to test and debug the corrected user application whenever a source code is corrected.
Particularly, to test a user application executed in a media playback apparatus using a disc storage device such as a BD, an additional recording device capable of recording a user application in the disc storage device is required, resulting in additional costs for implementing an application development environment. Even when the disc storage device includes the recording device, the user has to insert the disc storage device on which a user application is recorded into the media playback apparatus, and test and debug the user application whenever the user application is corrected.
Furthermore, the user needs to check a debugging message and a log message, generated during a test and debugging process, through a display unit. Accordingly, if a plurality of debugging messages and log messages are generated, the user may not check some of the messages and may not store the debugging messages and log messages.
To solve these problems, there has been proposed a method of testing and debugging a user application by installing media player simulation software in a computing apparatus.
However, because the simulation software cannot implement the same test environment as a physical media player, even a user application, which is executed without generating an error in the test environment of the simulation software, can frequently generate errors when executed in the physical media player.